Coming Home
by EnchantedxRomance
Summary: What happens when Rory gets transferred from Harvard to Yale, and meets "The InBetweeners", a religious group? Will she allow herself to get sucked into their group or not? BASED ON BOOK, "LEAVING FISHERS"


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but all the Gilmore DVDs, this idea, and some of the characters that will be introduced in this story.**** The idea that this story will be based on belongs to Margaret Peterson Haddix. I only own part of the idea. I do hope you give this story a chance. I have changed the name of the group – for those who have read the book I'm talking about. With all of this being said, I hope you enjoy my first chapter. By the way, I have always written stories about Lorelai and Luke, or just Lorelai. This is actually my very first story with Rory as the main character – or very first story with Rory in it, for that matter. If I did not make Rory's personality just right, I am sorry. There will be times where she will be out of character, though. Just warning you. By the way, I do need a beta. If you are interested, review this story and let me know. I have one last thing to say, before I start the story. If you are in any way, super religious, I would not advise you to read this story. I may be Catholic, but I'm not that religious. I didn't write this story to offend the really religious people, I wrote it because upon reading the book I got a great idea, and wanted to have Rory experience it. I know I have seen a similar story to this one, and to that person, I hope you don't think I stole your idea. The name for the group in the story, THE IN-BETWEENERS is credited to my friend, A. I forgot to mention one last thing. I completely made up the Dean of Yale's name; to fit the story, and because I decided to make his wife in the DAR, lol. By the way, I am NOT a Logan/Rory shipper so to all Logan and Rory shippers, Rory and Logan won't be together for very long in this story. Just warning you.**

**Coming Home**

The news had hit her like a ton of bricks. She was going to another school. The tears had started streaming down her face before she could run into her room and stopped them. Ever since she had been home from Harvard for Thanksgiving, her mom had been acting a little distant towards her. She acted as if something had gone wrong, which confused Rory. Of course, it was only at a Friday Night Dinner, that Rory would finally get why her mother had been acting that way. When her grandparents had first told her about Yale at a Friday Night Dinner, Rory was carefully chewing on a piece of steak, using her fork to stab at a tomato, trying to pick it up. The tomato was being stubborn, Rory decided as she kept on trying to pick it up. She knew if she put the fork down and used her hands, her grandparents would give her a speech about proper etiquette. Right during the moment when Rory was busy picking a fight with her tomato and her fork, Emily announced," I talked to Richton's today." Rory's mother, Lorelai looked up confused at first, and then a few moments later, the confusion left her face, and she began to look more interested. She leaned a little bit towards Emily, waiting for her mother to keep on speaking.

"You did? And what did he say? "Lorelai asked her mother, particularly interested in how Emily Gilmore was going to break the news to her granddaughter about changing schools. Originally, that would have been a job left for Lorelai, since Rory and Lorelai were so close, but the last time Lorelai had tried mentioning thinking of going to another school, Rory had simply gotten upset and ignored her for three whole days. Rory loved her friends. She loved studying with Lane. She knew that Mrs. Kim would never allow Lane to study with anybody else besides Rory, because Rory was a hard worker. Mrs. Kim approved of Rory because Rory worked hard, and showed how responsible she was. Other then that, Mrs. Kim did not approve of Lorelai Gilmore being single, and having a child out of wedlock.

Ignoring Lorelai, Emily continued speaking," I was having lunch Cecilia Richton today at the DAR. She asked me how Rory was doing and I said that Rory was doing good, except that she was too smart for that school of hers, Moon High, or whatever it is called." She waved a hand, seeming uninterested at the fact that she got the name wrong. Emily did not really care, because she didn't like the town her daughter and granddaughter lived in.

"Cecilia mentioned to me that there were a few spots open left at Yale, and that it wasn't too late to apply and I said that Rory would be happy to join that school, and I set up a meeting with her husband. If all goes well, Rory will be at Yale; moved in at her dorm in three or four days. Isn't that wonderful?" Emily gushed, excited at the thought that her granddaughter would be going to one of the best Universities in the country. Lorelai nodded slowly, with a small smile on her face, and stopped eating, glancing at her daughter, to see if Rory had reacted at all.

If she remembered correctly, her fork had dropped onto the plate, making a mess. "That's um…really great, Grandma. Thanks! "She had exclaimed, with a forced smile on her face. When she and Lorelai had gotten home, it had taken all she could to not cry in front of her mother. She loved all her friends at Harvard; she loved all the classes, everything about it.

"I don't want to go to Yale, Mom. My dream has always been to go to Harvard, you know this. You even also wanted me to go to Harvard, remember? And the pro/con lists said that it was going to be Harvard. "Rory had argued with her mother, who was standing in the kitchen making coffee when they had gotten home.

"Rory, I just want the best for you. I really think that Yale University would be better for you. I know I should never doubt the lists; and that I should know that no matter what school you go to, you'll do an amazing job and make me proud. I just think…" The elder Gilmore said, then paused long enough to offer Rory some coffee, and when Rory said no, Lorelai poured some coffee into her cup and then walked over to the table, sitting down and then continued to speak. "I just think that Yale would be a better option for you, as do your grandparents. We only mean well. Your grandfather is a Yale alumni, and that could help you out a lot in the future. Please do it for me? And if you don't like it there by January, you can go back to Harvard, I promise."

Rory listened to her mother's every word. She always did. Lorelai's opinion mattered the most to her, more than anyone else in this world. She knew that her mother meant well, and only wanted the best for Rory, and so Rory began to think it through. Lorelai was right. Going to Yale could have a huge advantage in future years, especially on job applications. And she knew that if she did go, she had until January to see if she liked it. And so for Lorelai, Rory decided to go to Yale and try it out. "I'll do it." Rory simply said to her mother; knowing that the only downside would be that she would be away from her boyfriend Logan Huntzburger, who happened to go to Harvard also.

What neither Gilmore knew, was that allowing Rory to go to Yale was going to be the worst mistake of their life.

**Well there you go. That was chapter one. I'm sorry if I have some grammar errors. Like I said, I do need a beta. If you are interested, message me and let me know. Please review, review, review! I'm interested in knowing what you think about the story. If you like it, I'll continue the story. By the way, I am sorry that it was so short. The first chapter was just to introduce the story.**


End file.
